To Hell & Back prt 1:Dustline( EDITED)
by vekwrites
Summary: Rainbow sends Blackbeard,Ash,Valkyrie and Thremite to the border town to rescue an ambassador who was held captive by the white masks and arabian insurgents. Their mission goes smoothly in the beginning but in the end, they expect things go unexpectedly. There are going to be two parts of the story. Story based on Operation Dustline DLC.


**TO HELL & BACK PRT 1: DUSTLINE**

* * *

RADIO DJ: _You are now listening to BBC Radio Retro playing your favourite classic tracks from the past. Todays tracklist is Fortunate son by Creedence Clearwater Revival.I hope you enjoy it and have good day_.(Music playing in the cockpit)

As the helicopter flew and embraced the rising sun in the Arabian Peninsula,the world's elite international task force,Team Rainbow was deployed into a border town in the middle east which was run by the so called White Masks with the help of Arab rebels. Their role of this mission was to rescue the Jordanian Ambassador to the UK , Salman Abdul Hassan who was kidnapped and held hostage. Inside the cockpit,the four of the bravest operators,Blackbeard,Ash,Thermite and Valkyrie,sitting,glancing,sleeping and wondered their mission would be life threatening in their career. But they were getting used to it. Save Lives,Do or Die. Jordan Trace bowed down his head covering his face with both of his palm of his hands remembering the terrible event back in the day."Is something bothering you?''Ash asked,comforting Thermite with a kind voice."Ugh…maybe,"Thermite sighed in anxiety, " Going to a border town in the middle east is like….Fallujah. " As former United States Marine,Thermite explained everything to Ash about his experience in the second battle of Fallujah during his 1st tour of duty in Iraq."It was a total bloodbath''.Thermite explained,"Twenty of my squad were killed by mortar rounds,sniper fire and chemical rounds, Then, they brought on the horde of insurgents rampantly charging at us. It was a real goddamn nightmare. We did our best to defend and hold the apartment until the cavalry arrived,but our sacrifice was too beyond over our greatness ".

Eliza became curious about Thermite's story and she asked " Are there any survivors?".

Thermite answered," No..,No survivors,just me.I am the… "

" LONE SURVIVOR ". An awakening voice interrupted Ash and Thermite's conversation," LONE SURVIVOR,you are the fucking Lone Survivor! " It was Craig Jensen also known as Blackbeard,just woke up from his beauty sleep." Dude, you should be the next Marcus Luntrell man,I mean Marcus Luntrell 2 HA! " Blackbeard laughed,"If they make another sequel,It should be called Lone Survivor 2:Another survivor who saved his own ass for not breathing smelly,stinky but deadly gas".All of the operators including the chopper pilot boomed out with a laugh."Very Funny Blackbeard!"Valkyrie chuckled".You are way better than Blitz!"as she tried to control her laughter. "You wanted to know more?",Blackbeard asked " Those chemical weapons that the insurgents posses is actually made of shit which is bought from unflushed toilets!". Another laugh came out again bringing the operators to laugh harder into tears. Minutes later,the helicopter is about the reach is landing zone."We are about to reach the landing zone,gear up" the pilot four loaded their weapons & gear up their equipment as the chopper descended into the dusty sands of the LZ.

"Whats the time now?"Thermite asked,

" 7 AM " Blackbeard replied.

" Feels like 9 ".

Thermite took his deep breath as he glanced the rising sun facing the squad as they got out from the beautiful landscape of the desert gave a shining golden atmosphere that gave the light of the world. Then, he took a deep sigh "Love the smell of napalm in the morning."

"What? " Ash shook.

"A Marine Quote".

After a few minutes walk,they descended to the rocky cliff which led to a Highway,a desolate place with no cars,just few wreckage vehicles stranding and bullet holes -riddled highway lamps. But their solitude was welcoming. They were battle-hardened,preparing for the worst even this middle eastern war or insurgent environment which the four operators getting used to before they joined RAINBOW. Dealing with the white masks terrorist group and an alliance with the Arab insurgents gave a good reason for the whole world not to question their motives which they were not fighting for any religious or radical terms,its mayhem they were spreading ,which entered into the inhuman level. Thermite ,Ash,Blackbeard and Valkyrie continued their journey to meet up with the local Special Forces Group,The Emergency Force,passing every wreckage,every blood spilled on the road,they spotted a group of armed men,the Emergency Force,under the billboard sign. They approached them and were given a warm welcome. One of the E.F commando offered them Arabic Tea to ease their spirits before combat.A commando approached from behind the operators as they are enjoying their tea.A soldier with the ranks of Sargeant clad in black combat gear and sandy-olive camo cargo pants,greeted them," Greetings ".The operators shook their hands as a response, " Assalamu alaykum "(Peace be upon you) as Blackbeard replied in a fluent arabic in his own accent. "You don't have to say that,but it is okay,we just respect each other." Ahmedi Hashim was the captain of the emergency group,a Saudi national, a brave operator,having acrobatic abilities and fluent in four languages. Having dreams of becoming a special forces commando since he was a child when he meets Thatcher back in the Gulf war which inspires him to be one.

" So how is the situation of the hostage and border town? " Thermite asked as he finished sipping the last drop of tea.

Ahmedi smirked "The good news is the hostage is still in good condition,the bad news is,this place is well fortified,with machine guns,snipers and mortars".

"This situation is going to get hot" Ash answered, " If we can fight our way through to the ambassador,he would get killed if were still in the line on fire or about to reach him in time ''.

"Maybe you guys deal with the hostage rescue thingy while my men will fight those insurgents as a distraction"Ahmedi gives an opinion to them. " I should have think about that earlier" Thermite paused,with his bit of his regret mood in him. Strategy and tactics of the inside and the outside,what causes his mind not think about that?. "Okay, back to the plan,what do you got? "

Ahmedi shows the operators some aerial photographs of the border map"According to the intel,there are about 30-40 armed men,well equipped,well trained and better armed which includes the white masks ".

" Is there any foreign presence in this group? " Valkyrie asked.

" Probably they are speaking english in an American accent,some speak in British accent,I believe the white masks tutored the locals with their destructive ideology which is far worst than they get themselves martyred. "

" When western psychos bring their own type of violence to the insurgent's extreme ideology. Sounds like they are not doing it for god. The white masks treated them like puppets '' Eliza added " Is there anything to expect the unconventional? ".

Ahmedi replied " Yes as usual, two car bombs and suicide bombers ".

" The white masks always need more suicide bombers including those locals here who wanted to end their life quickly "Blackbeard replied smirkingly.

"They are dressed in a hazmat suit,and their faces are covered with a white masks,it seems how strange is to wear something like that in non-radioactive place"Ahmedi said it curiously while scratching his back.

"That is how the white masks identify themselves okay?.Now lets think our strategy on how to get that ambassador "Thermite said,pointing to them.

After making decisions and strategies,the operators and the emergency force prepared to move out. Ahmedi then called Blackbeard from behind when he was the last to move "Craig,just a moment,you remember back in Kuwait?".

"Yeah,I remember,when you taught me to cross the fiery obstacles in a joint exercise and surfboarding and some fun stuff we do. Valkyrie was so badass that she swam 20km in the shores of the Kuwaiti gulf."

" Yeah,you really do remember,"Ahmedi said, " And one more thing,actually this situation here is actually for military commandos like the spetsnaz,Special air service- "

" IM A FORMER MARINE,SHE IS FORMER ISRAELI DEFENCE FORCE AND AIR FORCE!.WE ARE THE EXPERTS OF BREACHING!, "Thermite shouted at them from distance. " Errrr…right," Ahmedi his jaw dropped down with a little confusion. " They are former young veterans,a nerd ,and a engineering genius from Jerusalem who is in law enforcement exchange program before joining the FBI," Blackbeard said,grinning and patted Ahmedi's shoulder while nodding his head.

...

* * *

Finally,the operators and the emergency force group reached the border town as they looked out from the hilly cliff. The border town was well fortified. From the front gateway,the insurgents placed DHSK and a Browning machine guns and sandbags to defend their position and two car bombs parked between the defenders. Among the concrete guard towers,more guards keeping on the lookout. The customs office was well secured and thats where they hold the ambassador. "Be careful when you get inside the customs office,its a breachers paradise. Neither you or the enemy will attack from those weak walls".Ahmedi said,while holding his binoculars.

" Do we need a small advice?,we are experts in close-quarters combat and we face the unconventional and the conventional " Ash answered rudely.

" Sometimes you are aggressive and overconfident,your actions may effect your surroundings and your squad as well ".

" How do you know? "

" Ego. " Ahmedi replied. Ash looked away from him in disgust knowing she can handle things in her own. She is impulsive and brash making her the most aggressive female operator of Rainbow.

When Thermite gives his statement before engaging the enemy," All right people,listen up. Over there,you got some insurgents wearing masks defending the border town,inside,there is an ambassador held captive inside the customs office and you guys are going fight those thugs outside while we rescue the hostage from the inside,CLEAR?. " " YES SIR! " the emergency squad responded valiantly. Ahmedi gave some morale to his men as he spoke arabic. " Okay,Meghan,provide overwatch for us " Commanded Thermite. " Yes sir! " Valkyrie saluted joyfully while she rushed to her vantage point. " You guys,get the mortars set up. Three of you get your hands on those RPGs and get to your position and wait for my signal " ,Jordan commanded.

As Valkyrie reaches her vantage point,she sets up her Mcmillan Tac-338 bolt action sniper rifle,adjusted her shemagh and covered her mouth and she laid in a prone position. Valkyrie then adjusted the scope to get a clear sight,checking the functions and loaded the mag. She was locked and loaded and ready to kill the enemy by her sights. She felt like Chris Kyle , a legendary SEAL sniper who made 160 confirmed kills in sniping history. She tries to mimic one of his actions which Chris has done in real life and the movie. If somebody dubbed her as the first Female American Sniper,I guess. Valkyrie took a deep breath,and begin to relax as she focus on her sights. Meanwhile back at the attacking position,Thermite commanded Valkyrie in the radio," Okay Val,you got two hostiles with mortars on the roof of the customs office, take them out after they finished their chit-chat. " " Got it ",Valkyrie replied. The hostiles finished talking and now is the chance for Valkyrie to take the shot. " I got you in my sights you son of a bitch," Valkyrie muttered in quiet voice as she targeted the hostile to the head. Then ,the insurgent got a headshot without any attention from another hostile and Val pulled the bolt out and replied " Target Neutralized. " You got another Tango coming up from to the roof " Jordan said. As Valkyrie improvise,she took aim at the edge of the ladder and shot him when the hostile approached to top of the roof. Then another hostile became suspicious and Valkyrie quickly aim and shoot the Hostile's groin. Valkyrie managed to clear out every lookout on the roof and the balcony of the customs office and some in the compound.

The Insurgents and the White masks were growing very suspicious as they prepared themselves and removed some barricades from the windows. " Now is the time Ahmedi ",Thermite commanded. Ahmedi then orders his men to fire the first round of the mortars and hit the two heavy machine gun placements. After the first,another round of mortar was fired and then the third round was unleashed following a barrage of RPG fire. The insurgents were forced to abandoned their defensive positions and come out of their hiding spots to fight the Emergency forces. The shootout has begun,its one deadly clash as two sides unleashed their valiant terror .Thermite,Ash,Blackbeard and Ahmedi rushed their way to the customs office to rescue their objective before its too late.

Getting to the customs office through the breached wall,two hostiles came out from the fire exit and Thermite quickly shoot those two. In a rushing situation,Ash tossed her grabbling hook to the roof "I'm going clear out some white mask freaks up there while you three shoot your way in the main lobby ". " Do you need some company?" Jordan said. Ash did not reply as she climbs her way to the top. " Be careful in there " as he look at her. Blackbeard attached his rifle shield while his squad mates standing behind him.

" All right guys,stay cover behind me, eyes sharp,watch your corners and be aware of those unexpected spots in there ". Blackbeard was leading to the front and they entered the customs office. Suddenly, a burst of fire came from the main courtyard lobby,the waiting room and everywhere bursting out from every wall shooting at them while they advance. " FUCK!.EVERYONE,TAKE COVER! " Blackbeard shouted as he takes cover from the pillar. " TANGOS AT TWELVE,THREE AND NINE O CLOCK!. RETURN FIRE!,RETURN FIRE! ". The shootout was fierce. Thermite jumped into the immigration counter and return fire with his shotgun blast. Bullets tear up every damn wall as both sides exchanged fire with their close range weaponry. Ahmedi suddenly appeared from the armory with the MK-48 LMG in his hands and took cover with Thermite and asked him to throw a flashbang and he tossed into enemy position and Ahmedi placed his LMG and shoots rapidly tearing every wall to kill every hostile that takes cover.

Meanwhile,at the second floor of the main hallway,three white masks rushed their way to help their comrades downstairs and suddenly an explosive breach on the wall blasting those three away which kills them in impact.A figure come out from the smoky shadows;Ash. She reloads her breaching rounds into her M120 crem and switched to her primary weapon and walks cautiously with her G36C in her hands checking every corner. Suddenly , loud footsteps came from Ash's trail then she hides in the security room. The white masks,a group of seven came to the hallway cautiously knowing where the attack comes from and unexpected silent kill came from the ruined wall slitting the throat of the hostile without getting suspicious from his squadmates. Then ,the white masks began to move straight and another kill just appeared suddenly from the side stabbing the hostile from the back of the neck and then to the chest and another target was next and Ash covered the hostiles mouth and stabbed the eyes and trip him on the legs and put him in a bloody silent finish. The white mask who leads in the front became suspicious and sniffed a bloody smell from his trail and was disgustingly surprised to see his squadmates laying dead in pool of blood which flows from their throats. The white masks pointed their assault rifles with confusion then an unexpected punch came from the wall breaking in a form of a hole and grabbed one of the hostile and he screams for help and kills him from the inside. The white masks hesitated by shooting to the wall then Ash came out from the office and shoots one of the squad and engaged them into hand to hand combat. Ash executed them with her kicks,deadly punches,and grappling moves and finishes them with her bloody knife. Eliza Cohen is a martial arts champion and she holds two black belts in Krav Maga and Taekwondo. While not in competitions or spars,she is deadly by force of killing any opponent who stands in her way.

After dealing with them,another squad came to Eliza's position and begins shoot at her as she rushed away and returned fire. She took cover to cover and managed to kill two hostiles and she ran to the archive room to take cover again and suddenly, she was knocked by an enemy with a chair unexpectedly from the side from the door. Ash acts quickly as she lose her shades while the white mask pointed a gun on her face and kicks the enemy's groin and got up. Ash embraced his opponent in a fierce hand to hand combat. The fight lasted with every objects used,kicks and grappling moves in every room they entered. The white mask performs a ground takedown on Ash which causes the floor to break which sends them to the toilet on the ground floor. While lying on the ground,she struggles to grab her pistol then the white mask kicked the pistol away and he pointed his knife towards Ash's face. She struggles to hold the knife for long but her energy was getting weak. She quickly activated a sharp thin blade from the nose of her boots and stabs him to the groin. The white mask tries to strangle her but failed and suddenly he collapsed in pain and Ash quickly shoots him. Ash took a relived sigh and suddenly a figure in a hazmat suit with an explosive vest standing on the toilet entrance with a switch on his hands ready to detonate both him and Eliza. Ash raised her eyebrow in a stressful situation as she pointed her pistol to the suicide bomber and she said " You got to be fucking kidding me ".

As the suicide bomber is about detonate the switch,a shotgun blast shoots through the bomber's head and blood was splattered to the wall.A female figure approached to the toilet door wrapped in a headscarf, pumping out her shotgun round of her SPAS-12

" Need some assistance hothead? " Valkyrie asked as she helps Ash to get up.

" I really do.I got fucked up with this pedophile here trying to rape me " Ash replied in a deep sigh of relief.

" Told ya. You are way to overconfident. Next time- " Valkyrie said as she handed her lost shades.

" -Just don't say it ok?.Now, lets get our assess out of here and go find that hostage". Ash said,while the redhead put on her shades and reloads a new mag of her G36C.

"Yes sir,you lead the way. I'm right behind your…Ass " Valkyrie said,smirkingly while Ash gives a disgusted look on her face as she leads the way.

Meanwhile at the second floor,after clearing out every room for hostiles, Ahmedi and Thermite surrounded the door which leads to the Security room. He launches his drone inside the hole and surveyed the room and discovered the room is well protected and barricaded with steel reinforcements and five hostiles and another one held a gun and knife to the Ambassador. "Okay guys, we have found the ambassador. Get into a breaching position".Thermite placed his brimstone charge on the door and suddenly few rounds of shots came from the wall hits Blackbeard's Kevlar helmet as he shouted "JESUS!,Those white mask freaks!" as he was pummeled to the ground and got up again " Im Okay guys,Im still standing."

"Im going to find any hole around to shoot that hostage holder" Ahmedi said as he rushed to another position.

Ahmedi managed to find a cracked hole and placed his assault rifle aiming to the hostile's head. "IN POSITION!"

In no time to waste,Thermite placed his Brimstone charge on the sealed door and pulled the pin, "There is going to be a fucking hole on the wall,STAY CLEAR OF THE BLAST!" Thermite said,as he and Blackbeard take cover from both sides.

Inside, the white masks trembled in fear as they stand their positions to defend and eliminate the hostage when they about to breach in. After the final cut reaches,an explosive breach breaks the whole wall and Blackbeard and Thermite cleared the room for hostiles. But all they know ,they cleared two bad guys and suddenly there a was hole on the floor with dead hostiles on the ground and Ash and Valkyrie waving hello to the guys from downstairs. "How the hell you ladies manage to breach something like that ?" Thermite asked.

"Teamwork" Ash responded.

"You ladies need to come to my workshop very often,cuz im giving you extra lessons on chemistry" Thermite chuckled, as Ash and Valkyrie laughed.

Blackbeard approached to the hostage,removing his blindfold to see he is okay. "Mr. Salman Abdul Hassan,grand ambassador of Jordan to the United Kingdom?"Blackbeard asked him.

"YES,I AM!" Salman said,while Thermite unites him.

"Good,we are Team Rainbow and we are here to rescue you"Blackbeard replied, as the SEAL escorts him out.

...

* * *

Meanwhile at the customs office outdoor compound, the emergency forces secured the border with armored vehicles after a decisive clash. Thermite,Ash,Ahmedi,Blackbeard and Valkyrie escorted the ambassador out. With hard day's work and victory in hand,Thermite raised his arms with joy "Good job guys,that's one hell of a job we did just I need good days of rest and peace in my workshop after we send him back".

" Don't get your statement to expect something what you want Jordan. Our life here is about protecting the innocent and everyone's rights and freedom in this world. We have to keep our awareness razor-sharp and we need to be in full readiness. We are the spear of the world that keeps away any harm from any terrorist threats." Blackbeard said,while he escorted the ambassador.

"We know,we know,expect the unexpectable," Thermite implied, " Lay this this thing to rest for a while now ,when we get back to Hereford,drinks are up to me and I know the best tavern in town that serves the best beer and steak!.That good old Thatcher always goes there frequently. Who 's with me?. "

"Sounds great!" "Looks like a bitch here needs a refreshing drink" as both Valkyrie and Ash replied.

Blackbeard reply with a sigh "Well,that's a good idea.."

Thermite looked at Ahmedi asking him "How about you?.What are you going to do after this?

Ahmedi replied "I have to handle the security situation in this border until it is safe. You guys get the ambassador back and have good time. Nice helping with you guys."

Jordan picked up his radio to contact the helicopter for extraction and replies "Anytime my friend,anytime".

While Jordan contacted the chopper,an E.F commando was having a smoke and suddenly a shot came from the gateway instantly killing him as his body slams to the bonnet of wrecked vehicle.

Thermite was shocked when he reacted the shots came from nowhere "ENEMY FIRE!,GET COVER!".The operators and the ambassador retreated back to the customs office while the rest of the forces responded and get themselves into their defensive positions .As the operators went inside, " Mr Ambassador,I want you to stay here until it is safe!" Thermite shouted at him,as Salman nodded his head with despair and he leaves him at the interrogation room. Back at the firefight,a horde of rebels and insurgents charged rampantly and shouted their war cries as they sweep into the border gateway with PK LMGs,AK 47s,G3 rifles and Technicals( 4- wheel drive machine gun placement) followed by a barrage of RPG fire. The battle just got a lot worst. Back at the defensive line,Blackbeard returns fire with an M60 in his hand while Ash uses her original weapon.

While Blackbeard takes cover "5 tangos on the right,take them out!"

"GOT IT!.GOT FIVE TANGOS IN MY SIGHT!" As Valkyrie aimed the RPG to the insurgents and released the propelling missile and hit the five targets. "TARGET NEUTRALIZED!".

"TWO TECHNICALS AHEAD AT 11 O CLOCK!.TAKE THOSE ASSHOLES OUT!"

Valkyrie responded by firing her SAW rocket launcher and manage to destroy the two vehicles followed by a fire of explosive rounds which is fired by Ash's M120.

Jordan came to join his squadmates and took cover and returned fire and killed one enemy. "Dammit man, ITS LIKE FALLUJAH ALL OVER AGAIN!"

Blackbeard again took cover "This ain't no jihad or anything for God!.Those white masks freaks gave them another interpretation which makes them think like animals!" Then,two RPG missiles hit the wall of the offices as the operators braced themselves for impact. Ceiling walls collapsed bit by bit as the operators get back to their feet and return fire to the enemy. Thermite quickly radioed for air support "This is Rainbow Delta Team Over,requesting immediate air support and extraction.I REPEAT,IMMEDIATE AIR SUPPORT AND EXTRACTION!".The pilot responded "Positive Team Delta,mark me your location and let me know where to strike."

"SIX NIN-"A deadly shot just interrupted Thermite's air call and he was hit to the helmet and sends him to the ground by the force of impact. Then a shot came from the weak barricaded entrance shooting Valkyrie to her shoulders as she hits the floor.A group of insurgents breached in to the operators defending position and Blackbeard quickly grabs his Desert eagle and shoots them rapidly. After finishing them off,Blackbeard grabs his syringes and injects into Meghan. Blackbeard stroked her blonde hair as Meghan open her eyes slowly "What Happened?"

"You look like shit today Meg " Blackbeard replied smirkingly

"Ughh..screw you" Meghan replied,in a unconscious smile.

"Can you shoot?" As blackbeard wrapped his scarf on Meghan's bleeding shoulder.

"Still can"As she grabs her SPAS-12 and breathed in and out repeatedly.

Another operator just regained from his unconsciousness. Thermite managed to get back on his feet ,without his helmet on and blurred images blinded his sight causing him to see in a mirage. The blinded images he saw that took him somewhere back in time in Iraq,where the second battle Fallujah takes place. In the scene of battle,The young Thermite was commanding his men in a bloody shootout. Then he hears voices in his head and remembered the quotes and the shouts he heard from his fallen comrades. Thermite was in a shock. Terrible nightmares haunted him again as he snatched Ash's M120 from her hands. Thermite launches the breaching round that hits the enemy's chest and exploded and killed the rest standing closer to him. Blackbeard desprately contacted Ahmedi through his headphones,but there was no reply. He quickly radioed for airstrike.

Thermite tosses back the M120 to Ash as she said "Jordan!,what the hell is happening to you?!.Thermite did not reply as he rampantly shoot his way to those insurgents. "STOP IT JORDAN!,GET BACK INTO YOUR POSITION!. YOU ARE GOING GET F*CKING SHOT IF YOU DON'T COME BACK!" Ash tries to convince Thermite to come back. Thermite did not listen as he blindly shoots the Emergency Force operator and the insurgent. "Go to hell you sons & bitches!"

Ash puts both of her hands on both of her cheeks with a stressful shocking expression as she said oh my god in hebrew. Ash rushes and grabs Thermite's shoulder "STOP IT JORDAN!.YOU ARE ACTING LIKE ONE OF THEM!.GET THOSE NIGHTMARES OUT OF YOUR GODDAMN HEAD!".

Thermite replied "Go back and take cover.I can handle this! "

"NO!,YOU CAN'T, IM TAKING YO-... *DUSH!* ...UGH!"

Thermite delivered a punch to Eliza's face as her nose starts to bleed out as she sees her partner aboard the technical. Hopelessly to convince Thermite to get back into position,Eliza leaves him while putting back her shades and her FBI cap and walks away with a bad mood in her side.

Thermite unleashed his ultimate rage while firing the DHSk heavy machine gun and taunted the insurgents "EAT THIS YOU CARPET DWELLERS!,F# KING FREAKIN' WHITE MASK POSERS!,SONS & FREAKIN' BITCHES,EAT MORE OF THISSS!" killing every enemy that he sees.

Suddenly,two insurgents throws chemical canisters to the the ground an unleashed a big cloud of yellow smoke followed by RPG fire which hits the technical but Thermite narrowly escaped from it. Jordan was helplessly crawling on the ground while a cloud of poisonous smoke embraced him. He grabs his pistol on his holster and coughed non-stop and laid down unconsciously. He then looked at the sky and started to think about his fallen comrades and his current squadmates back at Hereford as he muttered.

"Here I am guys, I'm the master of chemistry.."

Thermite slowly closed his eyes as he saw a helicopter from the sky firing at enemy grounds from his dimmed sight.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
